Oh! My God!
by Hye Fye
Summary: Sasuke yg memendam prasaan pd Naruto mencoba untuk mengungkapkannya, wlw Sasuke sering terbodohi stiap mengutarakan isi hatinya.  berbagai cara akan dlakukan termasuk minta tolong pada Nii-san Naruto sendiri yg brother-complex.  skuel 'oh', bs dbaca pisah
1. Chapter 1

**Oh! My God!**

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

Rate :

T

Pair :

SasuNaru, NejiGaa

Warn:

OOC, typo, YAOI.

'_sekuel' dari 'Oh!', tapi dibaca terpisah juga bisa._

#**push *back* if u dislike this story**#

Happy reading ^o^

#

Pagi itu seorang pemuda berambut raven terlihat mondar-mandir dengan tidak tenang sambil komat-kamit tak jelas, bahkan sesekali ia terlihat mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi.

Hentakan-hentakan kakinya menggema di ruang OSIS, tak dipedulikannya tatapan heran dari kedua orang temanya.

Pemuda lain yang berambut coklat panjang, merasa kesal melihat tingkah temannya yang bisa dibilang OOC. Tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu mengapa si raven itu betingkah begitu, pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu sangatlah tahu mengapa si Raven bertingkah OOC.

Tak beda jauh dengan pemuda Hyuuga, pemuda yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di keningnya itu pun sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si Raven. Hanya saja, karena urat kekesalan telah tepajang disudut dahinya selama 30 menit akhirnya buka suara.

"Sasuke, bisa kau hentikan acara mondar-mandir mu?"

Tanya yang -sebenarnya terdengar seperti nada perintah- Gaara pada si Raven.

Mendengar intruksi dari pemuda Sabaku itu, Sasuke menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya dan menatap Gaara.

"Hn"

Hanya dua-huruf itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke kini berjalan menghampiri Neji yang sedang duduk di sofa dan langsung mendudukan diri di samping Neji.

"ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan Naruto?" Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam menahan kesal, akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakana sedari tadi.

Sasuke hanya mendelik dan menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya Sasuke kini sedang dilanda depresi berat gara-gara ulah si Dobe, kejadian 3 hari lalu membuat otak cerdas sang Uchiha merasa di bodohi.

Ia yakin, apabila ia menceritakan kejadian 3 hari lalu, pasti ia akan ditertawakan oleh dua sejoli NejiGaa. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin cerita, namun Setiap kali ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, selalu saja ada kejadian konyol hingga ia tertipu mentah-mentah oleh sang target. Karena itu, mungkin saran dari sahabatnya bisa membatu dia menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"… aku tertipu…. lagi." Gumam Sasuke tanpa menatap Neji. Pandangan matanya menerawang ke langit biru melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"lagi? Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa ditipu dengan mudah oleh seorang Naruto.. aku tak menyangka. Bahkan sampai 6 kali." Ujar Neji sarkastik dan member tekanan pada kata Naruto.

"Neji, kau lupa? Kau pernah dibodohi Naruto sampai 9 kali." Gaara bukanyanya ingin membela Sasuke, hanya saja dari nada penekanan Uzumaki itu ia merasa Neji meremehkan Naruto.

Mendegar sindiran dari kekasihnya, Neji memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Neji ingat betul saat ia dibodohi Naruto ketika ia mendekati Gaara. Ia sangat malu apabila mengingat tingkahnya saat menerima saran dari Naruto untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Bodohnya Neji, ia tak pernah memberi dugaan kalau Naruto akan menjahilinya. Dan lebih bodonya lagi, meski sudah sampai 9 kali dibodohi ia tetap meminta saran pada Naruto. Tentu saja ia lakukan itu karena Naruto 'orang terdekat' Gaara, kalau bukan 'orang terdekat' yang disayangi Gaara, Neji pasti lebih memilih loncat dari atap gedung sekolah dari pada harus kena malu di depan Gaara sang pujaan hatinya.

Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki dendam apa pada Neji hingga membodohi Neji begitu? Neji selalu bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.

'aku yakin Naruto pasti punya dendam pribadi padaku!' Neji membatin.

"ja.. jangan ungkit itu lagi Gaara." Ujar Neji terbata dengan wajah memerah.

"aku tidak akan mengungkitnya kalau kau tidak memancingku." Ucap Gaara tajam dengan memberi deathglare yang mematikan.

Sasuke yang terusik dengan 'obrolan' dua sejoli itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"harusnya kalian membantuku. Terlebih kau Gaara."

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan.. errr.. memohon.

Wow! Seorang uchiha memeohon? Sungguh, berita yang akan menjadi top apabila diterbitkan di Koran sekolah.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, Sasuke adalah orang yang Dingin, Keren, irit kata, cerdas dan sifat lain yang mampu mmbuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut ia miliki. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada yang mengetahui sosok Sasuke apabila sudah berkumpul dengan sahabatnya, Gaara dan Neji. Sasuke bisa bertingkah OOC didepan mereka hanya karena seorang DOBE.

"kau harus berusaha lebih baik lagi, Uchiha." Ucap Gaara dingin dengan senyum sinis yang terlihat puas.

Sasuke yang melihat senyum Gaara yang menyebalkan itu hanya mendengus, "ck, apa salahnya kau membantuku?"

"hhhaaa… Sasuke, kurasa Gaara benar. Kau harus lebih baik lagi. Dan nikmatilah penderitaanmu." Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut, namun seringai di wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan. Sepertinya Neji ingin Sasuke merasakan penderitannya saat berjuang mendapatkan Gaara.

Neji sangat senang, bahkan bahagia begitu tahu Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Neji merasa akan ada teman seperjuangan dalam menjalani masa-masa penderitaannya saat bersama Gaara. Neji tahu, Naruto tidak akan dengan mudah membiarkan Neji seenaknya menyentuh Gaara, begitupula dengan Gaara tidak akan ada yang boleh menyentuh Naruto seenaknya termasuk Sasuke.

"cih, kau senang sekali Neji." Sasuke menepis tangan Neji yang asyik bertenger di pundaknya.

"ah, Neji hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama." Tiba –tiba Gaara mengatakan suatu hal yang mengagetkan. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini mereka janji kencan, Neji sangat menantikandatang hari. Dengan entengnya Gaara membatalkan janji kencan mereka yang pertama. Pertama? Walau mereka telah berpacaran selam hampir 5 bulan, ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Tentu Neji tidak terima akan hal ini dan tentu Neji tahu apa – yang lebih tepatnya siapa orang yang menyebabkan kencanya ini batal.

"apa karena 'dia'? huh.. bisa tidak sehari saja kau tak mengurusi 'setan cilik itu'." Neji mengerutu tak terima. Mendengar gerutuan Neji, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan membuka suara..

"'Setan Cilik'? Siapa yang kau sebut 'setan cilik', HYUUGA-SAN?"

Nada bicara yang dingin nan menusuk itu keluar dengan mulus dari bibir.. Gaara.

Ya, dari Gaara yang menyela sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan protesnya.

Neji membeku, ia lupa. Sungguh bodoh dirinya berani mengatai 'Malaikat – yang menurut Neji Devil - KESAYANGAN Gaara' didepan orangnya.

Bisa dirasakan oleh Neji dan Sasuke aura kegelapan yang menguar di sekeliling Gaara. Neji hanya menelan ludah dengan tatapan Horor, sedangakan Sasuke yang terdiam mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelahan mendekati pintu dan langsung kabur keluar. Dapat terdengar dengan jelas muncul suara-suara mengerikan dan teriakan-teriakan memilukan yang berasal dari ruang OSIS SMA Konohagakure.

#

Sore hari yang cerah.

Cuaca yang sangat bersahabat untuk sepasang kekasih yang memiliki rencana kencan. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung seseorang untuk mengajak kencan kekasih hatinya dan melancarkan berbagai macam rayuan gombal yang tak bermutu. Sungguh cuaca yang indah apabila berjalan beriringan dengna pujaan hati smbil bersenda gurau.

Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tengah merutuki kebodohanya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan tampang semraut.

Acara kencannya gagal total, mungkin jika saat itu ia tak bertingkah bodoh, kekasihnya itu mau mempertimbangkan antara kencan mereka atau 'setan cilik' itu untuk dipilih mana yang lebih penting. Dan dia memang bodoh apabila sudah berurusan dengan pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu, tentu saja ia dangat yakin kekasihnya itu akan lebih memilih 'setan cilik' itu ketimbang dia. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan mengharapkan suatu keajaiban?

"Gaara…" hanya nama itu yang ia sebut sepanjang jalan.

"padahal kan dia bisa meminta Nee-san-nya untuk mejemput 'setan cilik' itu. Jarak dari SMA kan tidak lebih 20 menit dari tempat Nee-sannya." Neji terus merutuki dirinya yang kenapa ia tidak mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan, kenapa malah mengucapkan julukan sensitive itu. Sungguh bodoh dirinya.

"ukh.. mungkin acara kencanku tidak akan batal begini." Sesal Neji.

Tanpa Neji sadari, ternyata seseorang tengah berjalan beberiringan dengannya. senyum tulus terukir di wajah manis orang itu, tanpa menberi intruksi oreng itu menautkan jari-jemari tangan kirinya ke jari-jari tangan kanan Neji.

Merasakan adanya gengaman tangan di tnagna kanannya, releks Neji menolehkan wajahnya pada entah-siapa-orang-kurang-ajar itu.

Begitu Neji memalingkan wajahnya bermaksud mencaci orang itu kurang ajar itu, mata Neji terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka, orang yang mengenggam jari-jarinya tengah tersenyum manis.

"Ga.. Gaara.." ucap Neji kaget.

Gaara, orang kurang ajar yang mengenggam tangannya ternya kekasihnya sendiri. Sepertinya Neji harus minta maa karena telah mengatai Gaara seenaknya.

"kupikir, ada baiknya menjemput 'my-little-Devil' bersama kekasihku tercinta. Dan menjadikan hari minggu hari kencan kita menganti kencan hari ini yang batal." Senyuman bak malaikat ia persembahkan pada Neji, tak lupa satu kecupan manis Gaara berikan di pipi Kekasihnya itu. Kecupan yang pertama setelah hampir 5 bulan mereka menjalin cinta.

Neji membeku dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang tak biasa itu. Sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tersipu dan menyeret Neji untuk menyaarkan Neji dari fantasi yang mulai menjurus ke hal aneh-aneh.

'dimana ada kesialan, suatu saat Dewi fortuna akan menghampiri. Hanya butuh kesabaran agar itu terjadi'

Senyum Bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah Neji.

#

"baiklah, tenang Sasuke. Kau pati bisa! Hanya tinggal mengucapkan kalimat itu, maka kau akan memilikinya."

Sasuke. pemuda rambut pantat-ayam-bebek-atau apalah sejenis unggas yang memiliki bentuk kembar dengan rambutnya, berjalan dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Dia tapaki lorong-lorong sekolah yang kini mulai sepi karena jam pulang telah lewat. Ia terus berjalan dengan hati tak menentu, karena ia kan mengungkapkan perasaanya saat ia telah menemukan kelas dimana sang pujaan hati, yang katanya sedang latihan entah-apa-itu Sasuke tidak tahu di kelasnya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit ia mencari akhirnya ia temukan.

Saat pintu kelas ia buka dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menatap ke arahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang itu. Seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya, seseorang yang baru ia sadari orang yang ia cari. Seseorang yang ia yakini akan ia miliki hari.

Seseorang yang ia Sayangi…

#

Pemuda Pirang bemata biru bekulit tan itu terlihat resah, meski kini ia sedang duduk santai dikelas.

Sesekali ia melihat beberapa kertas yang berada di meja, ia terus pandangi teks itu dan menghafal apa yang tertera di kertas itu.

Setelah ia yakin hafal dengan teks itu, ia berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengungkapkan isi dari teks itu.

Teks yang ditulis temannya untuk membantunya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang telah lama Ia sukai.. bahkan ia sayangi.

Ia berdehem, setelah semerasa tnggorokannya cukup aman untuk suara melintas, ia coba merafalkan teks itu. Namun berkali-kali ia lakukan, berkali-kali itu pula ia gagal.

Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mengerang frustasi. Ia acak rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi semakin tak karuan. Ia terus melatih mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini juga, bagaimanapun juga hari ini ia harus bisa! Tak ada hari esok, kalau tidak berakhirlah sudah.

Ia tak mau hanya Karena kegugupan dalam mengungkapkan perasaan menganggunya.

Untuk itulah ia menetapkan Hati.

"baiklah.. bagaimanapun juga aku harus bisa!"

Naruto menetapkan Hati dengan mantap. Dengan itu, ia bangkit dari duduknya bermaksud ke luar kelas.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pintu kelas terbuka, yang lebih tepatnya dibuka seseorang.

Begitu orang itu memnampakkan dirinya Naruto terdiam sesaat, 'ini saatnya!', batin Naruto menetapkan diri pada targetnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk –yang sebenarnya Menubruk- sang 'target'.

#

"Na.. Naru.." kaget Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, Sasuke sangat senang dengan itu. Namun, Sasuke mewanti-wanti. Ia takut kejadian 3 hari lalu terulang.

Sasuke mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto, Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa memandang wajah sang 'Target'.

"Ke. Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu! Aku mencari-mu kemana-mana seama beberapa hari ini, tapi kau tak kutemukan."

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat tersiksa, seakan-akan ia tak bertemu Sasuke berbulan-bulan. Memang, mereka tidak bertemu selama tiga hari setelah insiden film horror itu.

Karena kekesalan Sasuke atas kebodohannya yang merasa dibodoh-bodohi leh Naruto, ia tak mau bertemu dengan Naruto dan berniat menyusun rencana.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat sekarang? Naruto mencarinya, bahkan raut wajah Naruto kini begitu tersiksa.

"Naru —"

"kau jahat! Kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dengan seenaknya kau malah menghilang!" ujar Naruto memotong uapan Sasuke.

Kini setitik mutia bening mengalir perlahan di pipi kenyal Naruto. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya..

Sasuke?

Sungguh ia sangat terkejut! Sasuke hanya membelalakan matanya mendenger pernyataan Naruto. Padahal, bukankah Uchiha satu ini yang bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya? Ternya sekarang ia malah kecolongan Start oleh Dobe-tersayangnya ini.

Senyum tulus terukir manis di wajah sang Uchiha.

Didekapnya Naruto, "Aku juga SANGAT mencintaimu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, padahal tadinya aku akan mengatanya."

"benarkah? Aku snagat bahagia, ternyata tak sia-sia aku menunggumu." Naruto memper-erat pelukannya.

"aku serius, walau kita sering adu mulut. Sebenarnya itu kulakukan karena aku ingin diperhatikan olehmu." Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Naruto dan ia kecup dengan lembut, merasakan aroma citrus yang khas dari Dobe-nya itu.

"ya, aku tahu itu.. kau pernah mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Naruto kini menengelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

'pernah mengatakannya?' Sasuke heran, kapan ia mengatakannya? Seingat Sasuke, ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. 'mungkin aku mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.'

"aku senang kau kemari tanpa luka, hatiku sangat sakit apabila melihatmu terluka karena aku. Padahal kau hanya ingin menemuiku, tapi… saat kau berada di hadapanku, hanya luka yang kau perlihatkan. Walau senyum senantiasa menghiasi wajah tampanmu." Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, dielusnya pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum dnegan tulus memancarkan kebahagian tiada tara.

Sasuke membeku merasakan perlakuan Naruto yang…. Janggal?

Ya, sangat janggal malah. Memang, tiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto ia selalu disambut berbagai macam cobaan. Dimulai dari Kyuubi, Rubah peliharaan Naruto yang entah kenapa senang sekali mengigit pantat Sasuke. Mungkin saat melihat rambut Sasuke dari beakang, Kyuubi melihat seekor unggas, mungkin karena itu pua Kyuubi mengigit pantat Sasuke yang ia kira pantat unggas ?

Tapi, Naruto tidak perlu sebay itu kan? Lukanya tidak parah, terlebih Kyuubi tak ber-rabies.

Ah, apa mungkin karena family-comlex? Dimana kakak Naruto selalu menjahili Sasuke setiap Sasuke berduaan dengan Naruto. Tapi itu kan tidak emmbuat luka, paling hanya luka batin.

Lantas? Apa kejanggalan yang Sasuke rasakan? Luka apa yang dimagsud Naruto?

"luka itu tak seberapa. Daripada aku tersiksa tak bertemu dengan-mu. Itu menyakitkan." Walau Sasuke tak mengerti, ia hanya menjawab berdasarkan hatinya. Ya, hatinya..

"benarkah? Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, Love You so much..." kini jari-jemari Naruto membelai mata, hidung sampai bibir Sasauke.

Sasuke menutup matnayanya untuk merasakan dan mengingat bagaimana halusnya jari-jari Naruto setelah puas, tangan Sasuke mengenggam jemari NAruto dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"Love you too, my Dobe."

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, dipejamkan kedua matanya..

Semakin dekat.. dekat.. dekat.. sampai…

"ya, aku tahu.. ALEHANDRO~" **( * )**

WHAT? ALEHANDRO?

Mendengar nama ain keluar dari mulut Naruto, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi menempel di bibir Naruto.

"A.. Alehandro? SIAPA DIA DOBE?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Kini kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu kedua Bahu Naruto dan menguncangnya.

Sasuke tak terima, panggilan kesayanggan Dobe-nya, yang selalu mengatainya Teme berubah menjadi ALEHANDRO?

What the Hell?

"i..iya kenapa Alehandro?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"Dobe, aku SASUKE! Bukan ALEHANDRO!" jerit SAsuke tak terima.

"eh? Lho? Harusnya kau jawab, 'WOULD YOU MARRY ME', Alehandro!" bukanya menanggapi Sasuke, Naruto malah membentaknya.

"hah? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke binggung.

Melihat raut kebinggungan Sasuke, Naruto meringkan wajahnya. Menambah aksen keimutan paras Naruto. Wajah Sasuke seketika memerah melihat polah Narutoii.

"lho? Bukannya kau orang yang disuruh 'Nii-san' membantuku menghafal 'NASKAH DRAMA' ini!" Tanya Naruto sambil memnunjukkan kertas yang ia pandang tadi, naskah Drama di depan wajah Sasuke dengan POLOSnya.

"a… APAAAAAA?"

Mengemalah teriakan SYOK dari sang Uchiha muda ini di seluruh penjuru kelas yang mulai sepi.

#

"kau mendengar teriakan, Gaara?" tanya Neji yang kini berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dimana 'setan cilik'-nya Gaara menanti mereka.

"perasaanmu saja." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Sebenarnya Gaara mendengar teriakan itu. Hanya saja ia berbohong, Gaara tahu itu teriakan siapa. Dengan mendengar teriakan itu senyum menyeringai Gaara terukir di wajahnya yang kini terlihat angker.

Melihat seringai Gaara yang mengerikan, Neji menjadi merinding. 'sepertinya aku tahu itu teriakan siapa.' Ujar Neji dalam hati.

"Neji, ayo cepat.. aku tak sabar ke kelas 'dia'." Senyum mencurigakan kini menyambut Neji saat Gaara mengalihkan pandangan Gaara kearahnya.

"i.. iya.. a.. ayo.. Gaa..ra.." dengan terbata-bata Neji membalas.

Denga berakhirnya obloran itu, Gaara segera menarik Neji ke kelas yang ia tuju. Tak purlu 5 menit, Gaara telah sampai didepan kelas yang ia tuju.

Pintu kelas itu terbuka lebar mempelihatkan 2 sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Seringai di wajahnya semakin berkembang ta'kala ia melihat salah satu sosok dari mereka yang… menyedihkan~~.

#

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.. ia tak menyangka.

13 kali!

TIGA BELAS KALI!

Tiga belas kali ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, yang ia dapat hanya kekecewaan…

Sasuke sealu terbodohi oleh Naruto. Saat ia merasa di atas awan, ia terhempas ke tanah pada akhirnya. Buka tubuh yang hancur.. HATI! Hatinya yang hancur.

'Oh, My God~~ apa salahku?' Sasuke membatin dan terkulai lemas di lantai.

Setiap ia ungkapkan perasaannya, selalu saj kesalahpahaman KONYOL yang ia dapat.

Apa salahnya mencintai seorang Naruto?

"Sa.. Suke? Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya, hanya memandang lantai dengan Syok. Ia baru menyadari, ternyata dia adalah orang yang tidak waras.

Sudah 12 kali ia terbodohi, tapi tak sekalipun ia menaruh curiga atas tingkah laku Naruto. Mungkin Karena ia terlalu mencintai Naruto, saat kata-kata atau tindakan Naruto yang terlihat seperti mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia melupakan semua kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Bahkan saat yang ke-13 kalinya, Saseku merasa yakin dengan unkapan yang Naruto katakana tadi.

Naruto jongkok dihadapan Sasuke, mengelus rambut Sasuke lembut.. "Teme? Kau Sakit?" tanya Naruto. "aku ambilkan obat ya.."

Naruto bangkit bermaksud mengambil obat di UKS. Namun sebelum Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, terlihat sesosok ornag yang ia nanti-nanti sejak tadi.

Senyum cerah ia pelihatkan pada orang itu.. "NII-SAN!" teriak Naruto pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut membalas senyum Naruto, namun sebenarnya… seringai kepuasan tersembunyi di balik senyum lembutnya itu.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana latihan DRAMAnya?" tanya sosok itu member tekanan pada kata 'DRAMA'.

Naruto berlari kecil dan memeluk sosok itu. "LANCAR! Aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke bisa hafal teksnya dengan SEMPURNA, bahkan mimiknya pun terlihat NYATA."

Jawab Naruto mengebu-gebu semakin menengelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Nii-san-nya itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sepasang mata menatapnya tajam. Aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh-nya, 'dasar 'SetanCilik'!' batin orang itu geram melihat Naruto yang melihat kekasihnya dipeluk.

"Gaara-Nii, aku butuh obat. Gaara-Nii bwa obat?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara, Nii-san-nya.

Gaara menyeringai, "Naru-chan, Sasuke tidak membutuhkan obat. Sakitnya tidak akan sembuh oleh obat biasa." Jelas Gaara tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

Neji menelan Ludah, Ia bergidik ngeri.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka, kekasihnya tega 'menjebak' sahabatnya sendiri hanya karena Tidak ingin Adiknya didekati oleh Sasuke.

Mungkin Neji harus bersyukur, karena Naruto tidak begitu parah membodohinya saat ia mengaku menyukai Gaara, Nii-san kesayngannya itu.

"maksud Nii-san apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Gaara menghampiri Sasuke yang masih meratapi nasibnya. Gaara berjongkok dan menepuk punda Sasuke… keras!

"aku bilang.. Naruto me-nung-gu-mu kan Sa-su-ke?" bisik Gaara ditelingan Sasuke sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dari ke-OOC-an.

Seketika Sasuke bangkit dan mengeram kesal.

"ya, Naruto menungguku. Aku sangat senang dengan itu." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

Gaara menegakkan badanya, "aku tidak bohongkan." Ucapanya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Sasuke pegi meninggalkan mereka, tapi ketika ia sampai di pintu kelas ia berucap, "aku akan mendapatkannya,Gaara. Yah.. kalau tahu seperti ini aku akan minta bantuan padan-'nya'… Brother-Complex! Bersiaplah." Dengan mengakhiri ucapannya, Sasuke meninggalkan mereka.

"huh? Pada-'nya'? kau salah memilih orang Sasuke. Minta bantuan pada-'nya' sama dengan Neraka!"

Gaara menatap lurus kea rah pintu kelas dimana Sasuke menghilang.

"kau terlalu kejam padanya, Gaara." Ucap Neji merangkul pundak Gaara.

"aku hanya tidak ingin dia dipermainkan olehnya, kau tahu kan Sasuke itu Playboy. Tidak cewek tidak cowok.. ia mempermainkannya." Guman Gaara lirih.

"tapi kau tahu sendiri dia kan? Bagaimanapun dia sahabat kita, Gaara."

"aku tahu… tetap saja aku masih tidak yakin dengannya."

"terserah kau saja, Brother-complex!"

"hn"

...

….

...

"Neji-san, bisa kau singkirkan tangan-mu dari Gaara-nii?"

Deretan kata yang keluar dari seseorang dengan aura membunuh memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Naji tahu, aura siapa itu..

"ah.. ma.. maaf Naruto.. hehehe" neje melepas rangkulannya dan menat Naruto wa-was.

'cih, Family-complex! Enggak kakak enggak adik, sama-sama posessif." Neji membatin.

"Gaara-nii, ayo pulang. Tinggalkan saja Neji-san. Kita kejar Sasuke, si Teme brengsek itu pulang tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku." Ucap Naruto kesal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba pulang meninggalkannya yang cengo, tak mengerti dengan obrlan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan meningglkan Neji yang cengo melihat dua bersaudara itu pergi begitu saja

Tak sadarkah mereka bahwa Neji masih mematung di kelas Naruto?

Poor you Neji~~

#

-To Be Continue-

(*) Alehandro - judul lagu Lady Gaga, say lupa tulisannya.  
jadi saya tulis pake bahasa Indonesia.

Mohon review nya (_ _) *kluk*

_Kaiza_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! My God!**

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

Rate :

T

Pair :

SasuNaru, NejiGaa

Warn:

OOC, typo, YAOI

:::::Happy reading:::::

.

.

.

Matahari menyambut pagi yang damai..

Suara burung yang saling bersahutan bernyanyi dengan riang, tak diperdulikannya seseorang yang tengah tertidur lelap dan merasa terganggu dengan kicauan mereka.

Tapi, bukankah sang burung berkicau menandakan pagi hari telah datang dan untuk membangunkan orang yang masih terlelap didalam selimut, padahal sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah.

Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut merah lembut mengeliat dibalik selimut, bunyi alaram yang terus menjerit-jerit tak ia hiraukan. Ia malah menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pas.

DRAP… DRAP.. DRAP….

Suara langkah yang terburu-buru dan dihentak-hentakkan menimbulkan bunyi gaduh. Langkah kaki yang begitu semangat semakin mendekati kamar pemuda berambut merah yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya.

Kini pintu kamar pemuda berambut merah itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok berambut pirang cerah yang menambah pagi ini terasa lebih silau.

Sosok berambut pirang itu berlari menghampiri pemuda itu, dengan sedikit ancang-ancang ia melompat kearah pemuda itu.

BRUUKK!

Sosok pirang itu menindih pemuda berambut merah dan…

"BANGUN GAARAA _NII-SAAAANNNN_!"

Teriak sosok pirang itu tepat di telinga pemuda berambut merah, sontak membangunkan pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

Matanya kini terbuka lebar, merasakan badannya terasa berat karena ditindih seseorang. Dengan satu gerakan, Gaara membanting sosok pirang itu hingga terjatuh dari kasur dengan pantat yang mencium lantai.

"aduuhh~~ Gaara-_Nii_, sakit~~"

Sosok Pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus-elus pantatnya yang menjadi korban keganasan kakaknya sendiri.

Mendengar adanya rintihan dengan suara imut yang familiar, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan adik tercintanya tengah merintih kesakitan.

"ah, ma.. maafkan Nii, Naru-chan." Gaara turun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto—sosok berambut pirang itu.

Dibantunya Naruto berdiri dan matanya mencari-cari daerah mana yang sepertinya terasa sakit, "mana yang sakit? Kamu sih menindih Nii-san, jadi kelempar kan!"

"uhh~ bukan KElempar! Tapi DIlempar!" sergah Naruto yang masih meringgis dan menunjukkan daerah mana yang terasa sakit.

Dengan segera Gaara mengelus-elus daaerah yang sakit saat Naruto menunjukkannya.

Gaara tersenyum lembut, "maaf.. Nii-san tidak tahu itu kau. Nanti, kalau membangunkan pakai cara biasa saja ya." Ucapnya kini mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Gaara.

"nah, sekarang Naru sarapan bareng Nee-chan. Nii-san mau mandi dulu, nanti Nii-san menyusul."

Dengan begitu Gaara berlalu ke kamar mandi, sementara Naruto keluar dari kamar Gaara dan menuju ruang makan dimana Nee-sannya telah menyiapkan Sarapan.

"…. Ada urusan apa? Tidak biasanya menelpon."

Dari bilik kaca pembatas ruang tengah rumah mungil, seorang perempuan terlihat jengah menerima telpon dari seseorang yang sepertinya orang yang tak ingin ia dengar suaranya.

"… _aku… perlu bantuanmu."_

Singkat dan jelas. To the poin, tidak bertele-tele dan basa-basi. Khas sekali dengan pribadi suara tersebut.

"baiklah.. tidak masalah, selama itu tidak merugikanku."

"_jam 3, di tempat biasa."_

_Klik._

"hhaaa… dasar tuan muda sok! Menelpon kalau ada maunya…"

Gadis tersebut menghela nafas, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya telah duduk manis.

Dihampirinya adik laki-lakinya, ia memutari meja makan hingga ia berada tepat dibelakang adiknya. Ia bungkukkan badannya dan mencium pipi adiknya.

"pagi, Naru-chan!" ucapnya, dengan segera ia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"pagii, Nee-chan!" dengan semangat paginya ia membalas salam kakaknya, tak lupa senyum matahari cerahnya.

#

.

.

.

Koridor-koridor sekolah sudah ramai dipenuhi olah siswa-siwi yang hilir mudik.

Kegaduhan sudah pasti memenuhi udara gedung tersebut, dari mulai jeritan, teriakan, suara canda tawa dan suara-suara lainnya yang entah apa itu.

Berbeda dengan suasana dalam sekolah, suasana atap sekolah lebih sepi dan damai.

Hanya belaian angin yang mengalir menghembuskan suaranya.

Tiga remaja yang kini telah memasuki tingkat ke-3 di Seira High School, terlihat bersantai dengan tiduran menatap langit siang.

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dan beradu dengan angin.

Tapi.. sepertinya akan ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Gaara, minggu depan… kita jadi kan pergi?" tanya Neji memastikan pada Gaara, kekasihnya yang terbaring dengan jarak 1 meter disebelahnya.

Mata Gaara melirik sekilas pada Neji. ".. kalau Nee-san tidak mengetahuinnya, sepertinya tidak masalah." Jawabnya, ia alihkan kembali pandangannya pada langit biru.

"… kalau begitu jangan diberitahu!" gerutu Neji.

"Nee-san SELALU tahu, Neji." Gaara menekan kata Selalu, memperjelas.

Neji menghela nafas, ia sugguh binggung dengan kakak perempuan Gaara. Selalu saja dia mengagalkan acaranya dengan Gaara.

Padahal, Neji berharap minggu depan akan menjadi kencan pertamanya. Tapi, begitu mendengar jawaban Gaara, sepertinya ia harus bersabar… bersabar… dan bersabar.

"jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau itu.. sudah jelek tambah jelek!"

"jelek-jelek juga kau mau kan?~"

Kalau sudah seperti ini… keluar deh sifat gombalnya Neji. Gaara hanya memasang tampang jengah mendengar Neji.

Neji dan Gaara terus mengobrol tanpa memperdulikan satu orang temannya yang jengkel dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

Dengan kasar ia berdiri dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan seruan Neji.

Yah.. sebenarnya, dia hanya _iri _pada mereka.

.

.

.

".. satu jam lagi."

"… _baiklah, tapi.. kuharap kau tidak meminta bantuan yang macam-macam, Uchiha."_

"… kuharap kau mau membantuku."

"_ok! Satu jam lagi di tempat biasa. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke.."_

Obrolan melalui jaringan udara itu terputus.

Sang Uchiha menghela nafas panjang. Berharap kali ini _rencana_-nya akan berjalan lancar.

Tentu dia tahu siapa orang yang diminta membantunya, karena itu, ini adalah cara yang menurutnya pilihan terakhir untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang ia ingin miliki.

Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas gedung sekolah, memejamkan mata menikmati helain angin yang memanja kulitnya.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, membuka mata dan… tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum membayangkan rencananya akan berjalan lancar, bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mendekatkan dirinya dengan dia- orang yang ia kasihi.

Tanpa menghapus senyum dari bibirnya, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah.

Sebentar lagi jam pulang akan segera tiba, perasaan berdebar menunggu waktu tibanya jam perjanjian.

Mungkin, siswa-siswi yang melihat, terlebih memperhatikan sang Uchiha bungsu ini, akan merasa heran dan menganggapnya 'tidak waras'.

Karena sepanjang ia menuju kelas, senyum tak lepas darinya. Bahkan, sesekali ia terlihat seperti sedang melayang dengan bunga-bunga sebagai background yang memperjelas suasana hatinya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Gaara yang tak sengaja melayangkan pandangan pada meja Sasuke merasa aneh.

Dengan tatapan binggung ia langkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang Uchiha yang masih tenggelam dalam fantasi berjalannya.

Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu, "… Sasuke? Kau Ok?" tanyanya Ragu.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahunya ditepuk, menatap Gaara. Tentu tak lupa ia tebarkan senyum fantasinya.

Kejadian langka yang membuat Gaara Ilfeel… dan tentu, hal ini akan menjadi pertimbangan baginya untuk memikirkan _calon-adik-ipar_-nya ini.

Siapa yang mau mempunyai adik ipar yang.. maaf maaf saja, seperti orang.. yah.. you-know-what!

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus periksakan diri ke dokter. Mungkin saja otakmu bermasalah." Saran Gaara masih dengan tampang Ifeel-nya.

"… yaa.. sepertinya aku memang harus ke dokter… dokter..Cinta…"

Seandainya bisa, rasanya ingin sekali menghantam tampang Sasuke yang.. err.. oh, I'm-so-fall-in-love dengan sebuah palu besar. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke benar-benar seperti orang yang meminum ramuan Cinta dari penyihir Gila!

Rasanya, ruang kelas itu dipenuhi oleh _love, love,love… _tak lupa sayap di setiap sisinya. Dengan panah yang ditancapkan oleh _baby cupid, _tak lupa iringan lagu-lagu beraroma romantic khas zaman _Mozart _masih hidup.

"kau.. Gila! Kalau seperti ini, aku makin yakin tidak akan menyerahkan Naru padamu!"

Bagai sebuah bulldozer menghantam tubuhnya, iringan instrument-instrument Romantica lenyap tak berbekas, bunga-bunga layu… hati bersayap patah. Itulah gambaran Sasuke saat ini, saat sebuah kaliamat meluncur manis dibibir sang _calon-kakak-ipar_.

Dengan segera ia alihkan pandangannya.

"jangan bercanda _kakak ipar_.." ucapnya tak percaya, bahkan ia tak sadar apa yang ia ucapkan untuk memanggil Gaara. "… aku yakin, kau akan merestui aku."

"apa? Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu!"

"kau harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan itu, karena aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan Naru." Dengan tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi, Sasuke berucap. Tak lupa seringai khasnya ia pasang.

"baiklah, kalau kau berhasil meyakinkan _dia_, maka aku pun akan menerima-mu… _calon-adik-ipar_!" dengan berat hati Gaara mengatakan itu. Namun sebenarnya, Gaara merasa yakin bahwa orang yang di maksud, tentu akan menjadi orang yang paling _sulit _diyakinkan. Terlebih… "itu pun kalau orang yang bersangkutan menyadari prasaanmu, Sasuke."

"tentu saja, aku yakin _dia _akan menerimaku, selama ini dia tidak pernah menolakku. Lagipula, dia salah satu _fans_-ku."

"…. Terserah kau _tuan-over-PD."_ Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali kebangkunya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi… tenggelam dalam fantasi tak berujung.

.

.

.

"… jadi begitu.."

Sore hari di sebuah bukit belakang Seira High School, dua orang yang berdiri berdampingan. Membicarakan sebuah permasalahan yang bagi seorang

Sasuke Uchiha, sangat penting –melebihi tomat kesukaannya- untuk diperbincangkan.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit waktu berlalu, dimana Sasuke menceritakan masalahnya tersebut pada gadis yang berada sisampingnya, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke meminta pendapat dengan tidak sabar. Nada bicaranya seakan mendesak gadis tersebut untuk segera menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya menanggapi masalah apa yang ingin ia bantu.

Gadis menatap Sasuke, disilangkannya kedua tanganya di depan dadanya. "apa kau serius?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"sangat! Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikannya milikku." Tatapan penuh pengharapan menunjukkan keseriusan akan apa yang ia ungkapkan.

"Sasuke, kau tahukan Naru itu bagaimana?"

"karena aku telah mengenalnya, maka perasaan ini ada." Dengan senyum lembut Sasuke mengatakan itu, sungguh sesuatu yang langka mengingat Sasuke jarang menunjukkan senyumnya.

Mungkin, apabila saat ini masalah yang dibahas bukan adiknya, gadis itu pasti akan langsung memotret pemandangan tersebut dan akan menjualnya pada penggemar Sasuke.

Tapi kenyataan yang didapat adalah adiknya yang menjadi topic kali ini. Sasuke Uchiha meminta gadis tersebut untuk merestui dirinya agar menjadi 'kekasih' adik tersayangnya. Tentu hal itu membuatnya dapat melupakan sifat _fangirl_-nya pada Sasuke, terlebih lagi Sasuke meminta bantuanya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Suara gadis itu mendesis, "kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu kan?"

"tidak!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"kau tahu kan Naruto itu siapa.."

Sasuke menatap gadis tersebut binggung, "…ya.." jawabnya ragu.

"kau serius dengan perasaanmu dan benar-benar ingin menjadikan Naruto… kekasihmu?" gadis tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal sepertinya menahan amarah.

"aku Serius! Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, tidak akan membuat kalian kecewa. Akan kubahagiakan Naruto, takkan kubiarkan dia menangis, aku berjanji!"

Diam. Gadis itu tertegun mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Kini ia angkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

Pandangan mata yang ditunjukkan pada Sasuke sangat tajam, seakan-akan mata tersebut mampu membunuh Sasuke hanya melalui tatapannya.

Sasuke mencari-cari arti tatapan tajam tersebut, apa yang salah kalau dia menciantai seorang Naruto? Apanya yang salah jika ia mengiginkan Naruto menjadi kekasihnya? Apanya yang salah? Ia hanya mengutarakan isi hatinya. Karena ia tahu, ia telah memendam perasaanya cukup lama. Dan kini, karena ia sudah tak tahan ia keluarkan semuanya.

"sepertinya kau sudah gila, Sasuke!"

"kalau aku Gila karena Adik-mu.. Ya! Aku tergila-gila pada adik-mu."

Gadis tersebut kembali diam, sampai akhirnya mulutnya membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

" sasuke…" desis gadis itu. ".. kau… berani-beraninya kau meminta adik-ku untuk jadi kekasihmu!" matanya bekilat marah.

Sasuke yang ditatap tajam bergidik ngeri, ia merasakan firasat buruk!

"Sasuke Uchiha… Bagaimana mungkin kau mau menjadikan adik-ku kekasihmu, sedangkan KAU!" gadis itu menunjuk hidung Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau tahun ini Lulus SMA, dan Naruto… DIA ITU MASIH 8 TAHUN! KELAS 3 SD!"

Pecah sudah kemarahan gadis itu.

Bagaimana mungkin? Ia merelakan adiknya yang masih SEKOLAH DASAR, KELAS TIGA, BERUSIA 8 TAHUN, pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang tahun ini menginjak 18 tahun dan akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi.

"bagaimana mungkin? Tak kusangka kau seorang pedophile." Merasa lelah berteriak, gadis itu menurunkan volume suaranya dan mengusap wajahnya ketika mengetahui sebuah fakta, bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah Pedopil!

"… kalaupun aku bisa memilih, aku juga tidak ingin! Tapi… pesona adik-mu itu terlalu kuat untukku, Sakura.." dengan lirih Sasuke berkata.

Sakura, gadis tersebut tersenyum getir. "yah… mungkin aku bisa memakluminya, menginggat kita telah lama kenal."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura, "perasaan ini tumbuh karena suatu kebiasaan, aku terbiasa akan beradaannya"

"ck. Kenapa jadi begini sih!" sakura mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "aku memang sudah mendugannya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengaku secepat ini."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "aku sendiri merasa heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku jadi seperti ini dan semua itu hanya karena seorang bocah."

Tatapan Sakura melembut, ia tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam suatu keadaan tak pasti.

"Sasuke… tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil adikku." _tidak untuk saat ini..._

.

.

.

"bagaimana _Neechan_?"

Tanya Gaara yang kini berada di gerbang rumahnya. Ia senggaja menunggu kedatangan kakak perumpuannya.

"menurutmu?"

"…" untuk sesaat, Gaara terdiam. Kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringai. Ia mengerti maksud kakaknya itu.

Tanpa memperpanjang pembicaraan, mereka segera masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

chapter 2/Selesai...

R

e

v

i

e

?


End file.
